


Spin The Bottle

by depornable



Category: VanossGaming (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depornable/pseuds/depornable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This turned out way longer then I expected it to, I am so sorry! I got really into it, and I just, this happened. And the ending, I know is a bit like different, and I hope it wasn't to weird to end it like that.</p><p>And I am so sorry if my spanish is wrong ;/. I’m not fluent in it, and even though I know a handful of phrases and words, I’m pretty sure that some of it was wrong (i hope not). but below are the translations </p><p>“Yo... no tenemos que Lui” (I, we don't have to Lui)<br/>“Pero que pasa si quiero Arlan?” (But what if I want to Arlan?)<br/>"Debemos Salir?" (Should we go out?</p></blockquote>





	Spin The Bottle

**Pairings: H2OVanoss, TerrorKnuckel, Minicat, and SilentCalibre.**

**Thanksswimminglifeisgreat :D I enjoyed writing this, and <3 thanks for being so polite lol. And I’m sorry for the late reply, I meant to write this yesterday when you sent it, but I got held up. Be WARNED, Tyler seems like an asshole in this one in the beginning (which I really didn’t mean for to happen) but he gets better near the end. Sorry if anybody does not enjoy or like Tyler portrayed like that.**

**Title: Spin the Bottle**

The room was filled with chatter and people, some who were getting a bit to tipsy for some people’s liking. The occasional sound of yelling and cheers could be heard from the living room where some were playing a round of the new Call of Duty. A lot of people who had came barely knew each other, and had only accepted the invite for the food and to be able to brag about getting into a Twitch party.

The guys had decided to all stick to one another the entire time, not wanting to get separated and stuck to talking to people who they didn't know. One of them, Evan, was about to suggest that they just go ahead and leave, since none of them seemed to be interested, when someone yelled, “Who wants to play Spin the Bottle?”.

“Oh, that sounds interesting.” Brock noted, subtly hinting that he wanted to play. Tyler rolled his eyes, grumbling that he didn’t really want to end up kissing some chick whose breath smelled like she just ate shit, but he was ignored, and the rest of the guys had already agreed and headed over to where they were setting up. 

They sat down, noticing that besides them, only 5 people joined, and three of them were girls.

“Oh hell no!” Tyler exclaimed as he arrived, as he saw how many girls there were compared to boys “I am not taking the chances of kissing a guy.” 

“Lighten up will ya? No one said you had to kiss a guy. You can just pass for god sake.” Brian piped up, trying to divert any potential arguments that Tyler could’ve caused. 

“Yeah,” Jonathan said, before hiccuping. “Who even said anything about kissing a guy? Unless you want to?” He waggled his eyebrows, earning him a glare, and he burst out laughing. 

“Come on man, it’ll be fun. If you don’t want to kiss somebody just say pass.” Evan piped up. He really wasn’t in the mood, and wanted to avoid any bad situations at all costs, which he found hard to do with Tyler and his mouth, and it didn’t help that almost all of them had had quite a few drinks.

He stared at Tyler, patting the space next to him, and Tyler sighed in defeat before sitting down next to Evan.

“Alright lets get this party started!!” Shouted one of the guys who joined the game. He spun the bottle, watching as it slowly came to stop, pointing at a pretty girl with a curly Afro and freckles. They kissed, earning him a cheer from one his friends before the game continued

After a few spins, it was Arlan’s turn. He looked around nervously, wiping his hands on his pants before grabbing the bottle and giving it a good spin. They all watched as it turned, slowly coming to a stop, before it landed on Lui.

Arlan’s eyes widened, before looking at Lui,who had a small smirk on his face.  He had never kissed a guy before, and he never considered it until now.

There was a stretch of silence as the two stared at each other, neither one speaking a word, until someone asked if they were going to kiss or what. Arlan let out a shaky breath, confused as to why he was so desperate to kiss Lui.

He felt his cheeks heat up, and he looked down from Lui’s gaze.

“ _Yo... nosotros hacer no tener a Lui_ ” he muttered.

“ _Pero que pasa si yo querer a, Arlan?_ ” Lui said, smiling, before he placed his hand gently on his cheek, and leaned in, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss. He tasted like beer, mixed in with something sweet that he couldn’t place, but he liked it.  As soon as it happened, it was over, leaving Arlan blushing, wringing his hands together.

Most of their friends were smiling at them, besides Tyler, who was looking a the ground with his arms crossed over his chest, not really wanting to look at two guys kiss.

“Can we just continue” He muttered, before taking a swig of his drink that he brung with him. 

It was Marcel’s turn, but he refused, saying he had a girlfriend he was serious with, and it was passed onto Evan. He gripped the bottle tightly, his muscles flexing momentarily, before he flicked his wrist, and the bottle was spinning again. It spun longer then usual, before it slowed down, pointing at Jonathan.

Evan scratched his neck, looking around the room. He wasn't gay, and he knew he could pass on kissing Jonathan, but looking at his light pink lips and his bright blue eyes, how could he say no? Not only that, but the look on his face suggested he wanted to, and Evan didn't want to disappoint him. Scooting closer, Evan smiled, throwing Jonathan by surprise.

Jonathan eyes widened, and even though the effects of his drink were starting to turn his mind a bit fuzzy, he knew for sure that he  _couldn't_ kiss Evan. Out of all the guys, he was sure that none of them were gay and bisexual, especially Evan. 

But Evan wasn't protesting, and he got the feeling that he wanted to. So when Evan leaned in, his lips pressing against his softly and his hand lightly pressing down on his thigh, Jonathan kissed him back. It didn't last long to Jonathan’s liking, and Evan pulled away, leaning his forehead against Jonathan’s lightly, a soft smile on his lips, and Jonathan couldn't help the warmth that spread through them.

He scooted away, feeling his cheeks burn, and he hoped no one could see how hard he was blushing.

Tyler rolled his eyes. _Could this game get any gayer?_ “God,” he mumbled. “Any more of you fags secretly gay?”

Brian turned to him, eyeing him as he did. “Can you not be so rude, Tyler? There’s nothing wrong with being gay, and your the only one complaining.” he said. “Keep talking, but watch when you spin the bottle and it lands on a guy and you end up kissing them.”

Everyone was shocked by his outburst. Tyler glared, biting his lip to keep from saying something that he might regret. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the bottle, sending one last glare towards Brian, before spinning it. He watched as it slowed  down, the bottle pointing at Brock, before it landed on the girl sitting next to him.

He smirked at Brian, happy to prove him wrong, before kissing the girl. He grimaced, noticing that she smelled, and didn’t even know how to kiss properly. But he faked it as if it was the best kiss he had gotten all night, grinning as he pulled away.

Passing the bottle to Craig, he wiped his lips discreetly, before taking a chug of his drink to get rid of the taste the girl had left behind.

Everyone watched as the bottle stopped, landing on a big, burly looking guy, who was grinning suggestively at Craig.

Craig cringed, saying that he’ll pass, but the guy insisted, already starting to walk over to him. Craig eyes widened as he did, slightly scared as to what he might do to him.

Tyler’s giant frame was in front of him suddenly, and Craig looked on in surprise as Tyler told the guy off.

“Look  _Bulldozer_ , he said he’ll pass, so back the fuck off!” He angrily growled. His fists were clenched tightly at his side. If they guy wanted to fight, then he wanted to be ready. But much to his and everyone’s surprise, he backed down without a word, walking back to his seat angrily. 

Tyler turned his attention to Craig, his tall frame towering over Craig. “Are you okay?” he asked, unaware of how soft his voice had gotten when he did. Brian noticed, smirking to himself.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. More surprised then anything.” He said, looking as Tyler sat back down next to him, noticing as he sat a little closer to him then before. Craig blushed, his chest thumping at how protective he was being, and he wondered for a split second how it would be to kiss Tyler, but he figured it was all the drinks he had. 

Tyler noticed his friends staring at him in surprise, some smiling, and some smirking, but he payed them no attention.

Craig gripped the bottle again, before sending it into a spinning frenzy, before it slowed down, and he sighed as the bottle landed on Tyler. 

He immediately set the bottle back into position, ready to spin again, because he knew Tyler was never going to agree to kissing him, but Tyler stopped him, placing his hand over the bottle before realizing what he done.

Craig looked at him in surprise. “Tyler, are you... I mean are you saying you want to?” He asked.

Tyler blinked, his mind cloudy. “What, no! I mean, I don’t know why I did that, I just.. uh. No, I don’t want to.” He groaned, not even convincing himself of his answer. 

“It sure looks like you want to, too me!” Brian quipped, but he backed down when Evan glared at him, telling him to stop trying to piss Tyler off.

Craig licked his lips, looking on as Tyler fidgeted, not sure what to say.

“You don’t have to, its totally fine.” He said, and he was about to spin the bottle again, but Tyler stopped him again, telling him to wait, not sure as to what he was doing. A minute ago, he was calling his friends fags, and gays, disgusted by the idea of kissing a guy, but now it was different with Craig.

“How about just on the cheek?” Craig asked, and Tyler nodded. Leaning up, Craig kissed Tyler lightly on his cheek, before quickly leaning back into his spot. He wasn't expecting to feel his large hands grasping his face, nor was he expecting to feel Tyler’s warm lips against his, but he didn't complain. Leaning more into his touch, Craig felt his chest beating wildly, his mind screaming at the fact that he was kissing  _Tyler_ , his best friend.

Tyler pulled away, staring at Craig’s flushed face and pinks lips, before turning away. 

Jonathan giggled, exclaiming he didn't think Tyler was going to do it. Brian only smirked, telling him ‘I told you so’. Tyler told him to shut up, still trying to comprehend what happened, but he found that he liked kissing Craig a whole of a hell lot more then kissing that girl. 

Craig blushed, wanting more, but he didn’t want to ruin their friendship. 

He passed the bottle to Brock, who accepted it shyly. Brock had never played spin the bottle because it always made him nervous, and now was no exception. He didn’t want to chicken out and say no, so he clutched the bottle, getting ready to spin it, when Brian stopped him.

“Brian, what are yo-”

“Well, its obvious that by fate, its most likely going to land on me, and I've been wanting to kiss you for a while now Brock, so instead of wasting time, we’re going to say the bottle landed on me.” Brian said. He pointed the bottle at him, before placing one hand gently behind Brock’s neck and the other lightly on his waist, before catching Brock’s lips between his. 

Brock didn't respond, but once getting over the initial surprise, he kissed him back, smiling at how warm and comforting his lips were. They pulled back, smiling at each other.

The other two people took their turn, one of them having the bad luck of it landing on Jonathan, where Evan stepped in and spoke for him, saying he didn't nor want to kiss her. 

Once the game was over, the guys got up, ready to leave. They got up and began to leave, awkwardly walking next to each other. They were all confused now as to where they stood with the person they kissed. Neither of them were sure if it meant they were supposed to hold hands or be a couple, or were they going to just forget about it.

But it was obvious none of them wanted to forget what happened, but they didn't know how to go about it. So they walked out, each one itching to grab the other person’s hand, ever so often glancing at the other licking their lips, looking away quickly when the other would catch them.

Marcel groaned, shaking his head at how awkward they looked. 

“Do you guys have to walk like that?” He moaned, wondering where he found his friends sometimes. “You look like you just went in there and witnessed a mandingo or something.” 

The guys laughed, before quickly going back to their awkward state they were in before. 

“Sooo..” Brock said, looking at Brian. 

“Do this mean that we, you know...” Jonathan began, his eyes catching at how close Evan was.

“So do we just forget what happened or should, um…” Craig mumbled, not wanting to finish his sentence, and he looked down, feeling Tyler’s gaze on him.

“ _Debemos salir?_ ” Lui asked, glancing at Arlan, smiling at how shy he was being, and he slipped his fingers through his.

“For GODS SAKE! Would you guys just hook up already?!” Marcel yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. It was so blatantly obvious that tonight had revealed whatever secret feelings they had for each other, and if he could see that, then they obviously could.

They all laughed, some of the awkwardness starting to vanish, before Tyler pipped up, the first to notice that they had no car, since they all got a ride from uber and now had no cash to spend, and would either have to walk or hitch a ride

“So uh, how are we getting home, you fuckers?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out way longer then I expected it to, I am so sorry! I got really into it, and I just, this happened. And the ending, I know is a bit like different, and I hope it wasn't to weird to end it like that.
> 
> And I am so sorry if my spanish is wrong ;/. I’m not fluent in it, and even though I know a handful of phrases and words, I’m pretty sure that some of it was wrong (i hope not). but below are the translations 
> 
> “Yo... no tenemos que Lui” (I, we don't have to Lui)  
> “Pero que pasa si quiero Arlan?” (But what if I want to Arlan?)  
> "Debemos Salir?" (Should we go out?


End file.
